


Come On Now, Don't Say Maybe

by vinoharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17-Year-Old Harry, 20-Year-Old Zayn Malik, Age Difference, Blow Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Underage Drinking, there's side blink-and-you-miss-it Tomlinshaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinoharry/pseuds/vinoharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve slept with a thirty-one year old,” Harry tells Zayn matter-of-factly.<br/>“Sorry, what?”<br/>"I’m seventeen. And if I fucked someone that was,” Harry counts the age difference on his fingers, “fourteen years older than me, than our age difference isn’t that much.”<br/>Zayn smirks and blows smoke to the side. It’s starting to reek, but Zayn looks really good, so Harry’s not about to complain. He tells Zayn as much.<br/>“Whatever you say babe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On Now, Don't Say Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> this is trash but HAPPY 1D ANNIVERSARY!!!! ZARRY IS REAL AND I MISS MY SONS

“There’s no way you’re old enough to drink that.”

Harry’s head snaps up as he looks at the man in front of him. He’s got a gold dusting of a beard and shaggy light brown hair. His blue eyes are narrowed into a skeptical glare and his arms are folded across his chest. He has tattoos all down his right arm and he’s tucked his hands under his biceps to make them bulge.

The man is attractive. He easily fits into the crowd of university students with his tight jeans and black shirt. It’s got a picture of a girl in black and white printed on the front with _love will tear us apart_ scrawled above it. He looks perfectly at ease and nothing like the ball of anxiety that Harry is.

“What is that anyway?”

Harry stares down into his boozy concoction of triple sec, vodka, and orange juice.

“Uh – juice?”

The man plucks the cup right out of Harry’s hands and gives it a sniff. “You’re definitely not old enough to drink if you’re drinking this shit.” He hands the drink back to Harry.

“Leave him alone, Lou.”

Harry looks between the man – Lou – and the new person in front of him. He’s got dark hair and caramel skin that Harry just wants to _lick_. His hair is perfectly quaffed and out of his face, his beard trimmed and even sharper than his friend’s. It makes his lips look impossibly pink. Harry unconsciously licks his own at the sight.

“I’m being friendly!” Lou cries outrageously.

“Is he bothering you?”

Harry glances between the two of them. His face is flushed from the alcohol and the attention. Nick had dragged him to the party and left him after half an hour. Harry had stayed in the background of the party, drinking and observing what his life will be like in a year.

“I’m just talking to him! Better me than some perv like Grimshaw.” Lou flicks his head in annoyance. His fringe flips dramatically and falls perfectly across his face.

Harry is increasingly aware of his own appearance. He had tried to make his hair as curly as possible, although it’s been difficult with how long it’s grown. He borrowed a pair of Nick’s friend’s Aimee’s jeans and one of Nick’s white shirts in an attempt to look like he fits in. Apparently it’s failing miserably.

“Um, I actually came here with Nick,” Harry confesses.

Lou throws his arms up. His bottle of beer comes dangerously close to tipping over. “He’s not even a student! He hasn’t been a student for ten bloody years and he’s perving on the fresh blood!”

“We’re not like, sleeping together or anything,” Harry says blushing. Not after they had gotten drunk a week after they started hanging out and Nick laughed in Harry’s face when he tried to kiss him.

“Good! He’s a pretentious twat who wouldn’t know good music if it smacked him in the dick!”

“Waxing poetic about me again, Tomlinson?” Nick swings his arm around Lou’ shoulders only to be shaken off.

“In your dreams. We’re just talking to young-”

“Harry,” he supplies.

“Harold,” Lou says instead, “here about staying away from your wrinkled arse.”

“You wish you could get my wrinkled arse.” Nick slides between the two men and takes Harry’s drink straight from his hand. It’s reminiscent of what Lou had done near moments ago. “Louis’ dreadful, but Malik here’s a lot better on the eyes, wouldn’t you say Hazza?”

He hands Harry back his empty cup and squares Harry with a long look. “How about you let Zayn take you to get a refill?”

“Um, alright.” Harry says dumbly. He takes the cup back then looks at Zayn. There are people milling about, but no one seems to be competing for his attention.

“Don’t kill each other,” Zayn smirks, patting Louis’ cheek condescendingly.

“I’m Harry,” Harry feels the need to say once they’re a safe distance from Louis and Nick. He can hear Louis shouting vaguely and Nick’s laugh over the music thumping.

“Zayn. So how old are you really?”

“I’m legal. I can drink.” Harry runs his fingers along the countertop. There are so many more bottles of alcohol than he had ever heard of. Tall and slim bottles, short and fat, some twice as big as others, all in a variety of colours.

“Not what I asked.” Zayn grabs a bottle of schnapps along with whiskey. “You ever had a rim job?”

Harry immediately goes hot under the collar. There’s people in the kitchen for Christ’s sake. Older, cooler, most likely more experienced people. Harry’s only slept with four people and although he thought _that_ was a lot, he’d never received a bloody _rim job_.

“I meant the drink, just to clarify.”

Harry’s eyes meet Zayn’s in wide alarm. “I-”

Zayn’s smiling; eyes crinkled and tongue poking out between his teeth. “I’m just teasing. You want one though?”

“Um, sure.”

“Pass me that blue stuff then, and the triple sec.” Zayn whips up two rim jobs quickly. He mixes it all together with sweet and sour mix and a hefty splash of sprite. The amount of alcohol is sure to get Harry a bit more fucked up than his last drink had.

“Cheers,” Harry says before wanting to face palm. It’s so immature, so childish of Harry to say. He was supposed to be quiet, blend in, and go home with someone according to Daisy. Which was easy for her to say since she looks like a bloody model. “That’s good actually,” Harry comments, taking another eager glug of the sweet drink.

“I wouldn’t make a drink that wasn’t,” Zayn shrugs.

“So um, do Nick and Louis not get along?” Harry prods.

“Has Nick not told you about him?” Harry shakes his head and Zayn laughs. “Louis would love to hear that. They’ve been hooking up for like, two months. I don’t know, Louis hates the guy, but he’s always kicking me out so Nick can come over.”

“Oh,” Harry frowns. Nick hadn’t told him about that, but then again, Nick is always encouraging Harry to go home with someone instead of crashing at his place.

“Don’t be mad or anything. I only know because we live together.”

Harry doesn’t have a response to that so he just sips his drink and watches people filter in and out of the kitchen. Zayn seems content in the silence as well. Harry watches him bob his head in his peripherals.

Harry thinks about a year from now; when he’ll finally be a university student who can pull all-nighters to write a paper or needs eight cups of coffee just to function in the morning. He can’t wait to live on campus with someone he’s randomly assigned to go to the shitty student pub instead of having to sneak in like he does now.

Maybe wherever he goes will have someone as devastatingly attractive as Zayn. Hell, maybe Harry will apply to this university simply because Zayn goes here.

He’s got to pass his A levels first though.

“So, what are you taking?” Harry asks.

“Media and communication with a minor of sociology.”

“Whoa. That’s,” Harry scrambles for words, “exciting.”

Zayn humours him with a laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, I thought maybe art, but that’s something I just like to do on the side.” He scratches his arm where there’s a ton of dark tattoos inked there.

“Those are sick.”

“Thanks,” Zayn glances down at it before presenting his arm to Harry. “I’ve done some on Lou and he’s done two on me. They were god awful though. We have matching ones too.”

“That’s sweet. So how long have you been his roommate for?”

“Since first year. We got this shit dorm and this really hot floor advisor. We were competing for his attention when he found out he was straight.”

“So you’re,” Harry waves his cup around before clamping a hand over his mouth.

“Gay?” Zayn asks. Harry nods, clenching his eyes shut. Embarrassment washes over him like a tidal wave. He wishes he was dragged under, fucking _drowned_ from the humiliation he feels. “Nah, I’m bi, but… Is that going to be a problem?”

Harry shakes his head. He feels his curls smack against his forehead. His face is blushed a bright red, he knows. “No. I – me too.”

It’s the first person besides his mum and Gem and Robin and Grimmy that he’s ever told. That he’s ever said the words to and it’s a damn _stranger_. Everyone he had hooked up with or gotten with had just assumed that he was gay or something of the sort because of the way he pursued them. He’s never had to really tell anyone and he had pretty much just cried when he told his family and he told Grimmy just before he tried to snog him so that conversation was overshadowed by Harry’s embarrassment about _that_.

But he doesn’t – there’s no protocol for how to come out to a fit stranger that’s really attractive and also bisexual when Harry’s a bit more than tipsy and ten shades of red.

“Kay,” Zayn says.

“Kay?” Harry asks, peeking between his fingers.

Zayn’s staring at him with an amused smile. “Yeah,” Zayn shrugs. “I’m gonna go out for a smoke. You don’t have to join, but you can sit with me if you want.”

“I-” _have asthma, hate the smell of smoke, think it’s a nasty habit, don’t want second-hand inhalation_ , “okay.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

Zayn doesn’t take his hand. He doesn’t grab his wrist or tuck a hand into Harry’s back pocket to lead him past some people and through the deck doors. He doesn’t guide Harry in any way nor check behind him to see if Harry’s following him before he’s leaning against a tree and pulling out a joint.

Harry’s eyes bulge out of his head.

“You mind?” Zayn asks.

“Uh,” Harry looks around. They’re in the back of the garden, away from the main lights of the house and most of the music. There’s no one else this far in the yard and the people on the porch are smoking cigarettes. “Nope.”

Zayn nods and then hands his cup to Harry as he lights the spliff. He sucks on it for a while before it starts to stink up the place. Harry’s going to have to change his clothes at Nick’s before he sneaks back into the house tomorrow morning.

Harry sits cross legged on the grass. There isn’t any dew that seeps into the bottom of his jeans and for that, Harry’s thankful. He drinks the rest of his rim job then slips Zayn’s half full cup into his empty one. He balances it in the spot between his legs and leans back on his hands.

From this angle, Zayn looks the picture of effortlessly cool. Harry has had many fantasies of skipping class to hang with the school’s bad boy and smoke and fuck under the bleachers. It’s yet to come true.

For now, he’ll enjoy the view of watching Zayn suck on the joint and blow smoke towards the sky.

There’s a pull in his gut, something strong and desirable burning lowly. He wants to lick Zayn’s neck, kiss his lips, and feel his scruff burn against Harry’s own.

He takes a sip of Zayn’s drink. It tastes a bit more like the whiskey and the triple sec and less like sprite. It’s good. Harry drinks some more.

His gums feel sugary and his head feels airy. He closes his eyes and lets himself fall victim to the slight wind and the smell of smoke. Harry rolls his head around, presses the flat of his tongue around each tooth.

Zayn’s quiet as he smokes. Harry looks up at him just to ensure that he’s still there with him.

It’s nice to have a bit of quiet time like this. This summer has passed in a whirlwind of sneaking into clubs and getting drunk with Nick. Of loud music, strong drinks and grinding bodies on a dancefloor; random snogs on bar stools and Harry having a sexual awakening.

“I’ve slept with a thirty-one year old,” Harry tells Zayn matter-of-factly.

“Sorry, what?”

Harry rolls his head to the side until he’s looking at Zayn sideways. He’s still beautiful.

“More than once. For like, a month.”

“I heard what you said. I was wondering why you were telling me.”

“Because I’m seventeen. And if I fucked someone that was,” Harry counts the age difference on his fingers, “fourteen years older than me, than our age difference isn’t that much.”

Zayn smirks and blows smoke to the side. It’s starting to reek, but Zayn looks really good, so Harry’s not about to complain. He tells Zayn as much.

“Whatever you say babe.”

Harry frowns and hoists himself up until he’s standing. He wobbles a bit in his Chuck Taylor’s. “How old are you?”

“Twenty.”

Harry mulls it over. Three years isn’t much at all. Especially not when he factors in how badly he wants Zayn. He’s definitely done worse for himself. No one’s ever looked this much like a Gucci model and willingly spent an hour with him at a uni party when there are plenty of other attractive people around.

Zayn switches which hand his spliff is in.

“Can I have a bit?”

Zayn’s eyebrows lift, lips twitching into a curved line of disbelief. “Have you tried it before?”

“I’ve shot-gunned.” Harry leans forward and hooks a finger in one of Zayn’s belt loops. When Zayn doesn’t push him off or say anything, Harry continues. “We could do that. I liked it.”

“C’mere then,” Zayn mutters and it’s so quiet in the still of the night that Harry strains to hear it.

Zayn inhales, motioning for Harry to come forward before he exhales into Harry’s waiting mouth. Harry takes it, breathing in the smoke and swaying a bit on his feet. He holds the rough feeling of smoke in his lungs until he’s got to lean back and breathe it out. He feels effortlessly cool although his eyes are stinging a tad.

When he blinks his eyes open, Zayn’s staring at his mouth. His eyes flick up to meet Harry’s and Harry all but leaps forward, steadying himself with one hand on Zayn’s shoulder and one on the rough bark of the tree.

He doesn’t kiss him though – not yet. He takes a deep breath when one of Zayn’s hands curl around his hips. Harry stares at Zayn’s lips for a long time before dragging his gaze to Zayn’s eyes which are much darker in the unlit backyard than in the kitchen. They’re still bright though; slightly mischievous as if he knows exactly how badly Harry wants him.

“Wait-” Harry’s heart stops at Zayn’s words. He immediately freezes and clenches his eyes shut. He should have known better than to try to hook up with a twenty year old in the first hour of getting to know them.

“Sorry,” Harry whispers, taking a step back.

“I just need to stub this out,” Zayn explains, waving the finished joint around. Harry watches Zayn drop it to the grass and stub it out with his shoe. “Don’t worry, come here.”

Zayn digs his fingers into Harry’s hips. He pulls him the slightest bit closer so Harry has to shuffle further into his space.

With a quick breath, Harry closes his eyes and smashes their lips together. Their teeth clank and his lip misses by a centimeter and he’s too eager.

“Slow down,” Zayn soothes, brushing a hand up Harry’s spine until it rests between his shoulder blades. Harry nods, licking his lips. “Now, c’mon.”

Harry’s still nodding as he leans in for the kiss. It’s slow and sultry, sending a shiver down Harry’s spine as he leans more and more of his weight into Zayn. He wants more. He wants to taste the inside of his mouth and feel Zayn’s palms on his bum. He wants to lick Zayn’s skin and suck on his jaw. Harry wants to devour Zayn whole.

He’s getting hard – it’s not difficult with Zayn licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Harry’s stamina has improved tenfold, especially since that month with Caroline, but he’s still easy for it. He’s still pliable and needy when he’s turned on. With Zayn it’s no different.

Harry pants against Zayn’s mouth. There’s no doubt his breath smells like sugar and alcohol. Zayn doesn’t seem to mind though, if the way he turns for another kiss is anything to go by.

No one has bothered them or come looking for them and Harry takes comfort in that. Whatever he’s doing with Zayn isn’t for show. It’s not for the wolf-whistles or lewd gestures from his friends. It’s not for the reputation of having gone home with someone or the credit it will earn him to hook up with someone at a party. It’s just for him.

“Can we,” Harry tries to say, but then Zayn’s kissing him again and he can’t get the words out.

It isn’t until Harry’s reduced to a panting, whining mess that Zayn spares him and pulls away. Both of Zayn’s hands were curled tight in Harry’s hair and when he lets go, Harry’s scalp tingles.

“What do you want to do?” Zayn asks, running his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip.

Harry nibbles at his finger, sucking it between his lips until Zayn’s smiling softly at him. “God, you’ve got such pretty lips,” Zayn groans. He slips his thumb out to kiss Harry again.

Harry’s hair is all mussed up from Zayn’s hands. He pulls at the roots of Harry’s hair as Harry kisses him excitedly. He loses himself in it as Zayn rucks up Harry’s shirt and places a hand on his lower back.

“Let’s go somewhere,” Harry urges, licking his puffy lips.

“Yeah?”

“I wanna do anything you want to do.”

“Anything? Sounds dangerous.”

“Come on, please.” Harry dips in to kiss at Zayn’s lips, then his jaw. He rubs his cheek against Zayn’s scruff just to get a feel. “Take me somewhere.”

“We can find a bedroom,” Zayn suggests.

“Anywhere, please.”

Zayn laughs and shoves Harry off him a bit. Harry stumbles back, more from the alcohol than from the light push Zayn gave him.

They don’t hold hands or cling to each other as they walk back to the house. People stare when they come in and Harry can’t blame them. Zayn’s gorgeous and they kissed outside and Harry’s lips are puffy and he’s so smug he wants to snap at every boy and girl looking at Zayn as if they have a chance. Harry would very much like to paste himself along Zayn to ensure that everyone knows they’re about to fuck. As it is, Harry’s content to glare at everyone that checks Zayn out.

Harry stays behind Zayn as he tries three doors upstairs. None of them open and Harry’s just about to give up and suck Zayn’s dick when Zayn pushes open a door and hauls him inside.

Zayn’s entire demeanour shifts once they’re in the room. He pushes Harry against the door and wedges a leg between him as they kiss. He licks hot and quick into Harry’s mouth until he consumes all of his senses.

Harry grinds his hips against Zayn until he feels heady and warm and so fucking turned on he could light on fire.

“Bed,” Zayn grunts, turning the lock in the door handle.

“Mm, yeah.” Harry kicks off his shoes and worms his feet out of his socks. He takes his shirt off and feels his necklaces smack against his chest once he’s settled in the middle of the bed.

Zayn has only managed to take his socks off and that’s nowhere near as naked as Harry wants him to be. “I wanna see all your tattoos,” Harry tells him, sprawling his limbs on the bed and waiting for Zayn to undress.

He climbs over top of Harry once he’s only in a pair of black boxer briefs.

“Does that line actually work for you?” Zayn laughs, kissing between Harry’s collarbones.

“I don’t know, this is the first time I’ve tried it,” Harry laughs. “Sometimes I say I have four nipples.”

“Do you?” Zayn kisses up Harry’s neck, up to his ear. His scruff burns as it goes.

“Mhmm,” Harry shifts his hips towards Zayn. “Wanna see?”

Zayn sits with a knee on either side of Harry’s hips. Harry takes Zayn’s hand and manipulates him until there’s just a pointer finger. He ghosts Zayn’s fingers over each one of them slowly. “One, two, three,” he watches Zayn’s eyes dart to the fourth one before he says, “four.”

“That’s surprisingly hot.”

Harry nods, because he can’t quite do much else when Zayn leans down to suck one of his nipples in his mouth. He swallows back his usual joke about eating his twin in the womb in favour of grinding his hips against Zayn and clutching at the bedsheets.

Zayn kisses down Harry’s torso until he can graze his teeth along the waistband of Harry’s boxers. “Get naked,” Zayn tells him, sitting back on his haunches.

Harry scrambles to oblige. He has to stand up to get his pants off in the least sexy way possible. Harry hops around and nearly falls over in his attempt to get the women’s jeans off. They took a minute to get on and nearly twice as long to get off with the way he has to tug and wiggle out of them.

“Why are your pants neon green?” Zayn asks with a laugh.

Disgruntled, Harry turns around. They were his only clean pair, it’s not his fault his mum didn’t do the wash and he’s stuck with ugly underwear. “Don’t make fun, or I won’t take them off.”

“I can work around it.”

When Harry turns back, Zayn’s laying where Harry had. He’s got his arms behind his head and is lifting up so he can stare at Harry. His abs flex under his smooth skin and Harry kicks his boxers off.

His dick bobs heavy, thick and leaking at the tip just from the excitement of snogging and heavy petting. Harry wraps a fist around it as he watches Zayn watch him. He gives himself a quick tug, just to take the edge off.

The first thing Harry does when he gets to the bed is leap on it. He scoots around until he’s straddling Zayn’s waist and running his hands up his chest. Zayn’s thin, but he’s sturdy. His chest rises while he laughs at Harry’s enthusiasm. He squeezes Harry’s hips, at the little shadow of pudge that still sits there.

“Come on,” Harry urges, grinding down on Zayn. He catches on the cloth covering Zayn’s own hard dick and lets out a loud moan. Zayn licks his palm and wraps a hand around Harry’s dick, stroking it slowly until Harry’s whining and panting even louder.

Harry’s back is rounded, hands gripping the sheets near Zayn’s shoulder. His fringe hangs heavy in his face, nearly touching Zayn’s forehead from how long it is. Overwhelmed, Harry dips down for a quick kiss – just a taste.

He gets even further into it, grinding and moaning and letting out a constant string of expletives. Zayn uses his thumb to smear Harry’s precome around and strokes a bit quicker.

“Yeah,” Harry groans, rocking his hips in time with Zayn’s hand.

“Slow down,” Zayn says for the second time that night.

It’s frustrating as hell to have to hold himself back, but somehow Harry manages to stop his hips. He wants so much from Zayn he’s not sure they have time for it all tonight. God, he’s not even gotten dicked yet and he wants to cuddle and make out until they pass out.

Harry doesn’t usually think that far ahead with any of his hookups, but with Zayn it’s different. Harry swears to never tell Nick he even _thought_ that. They have a very strict hump ‘em then dump ‘em rule. Now that Harry thinks about it, Nick’s been sleeping with Louis on the regular and that’s quite hypocritical.

“Everything alright?”

“Hmm?” Harry asks. His eyes are drawn to Zayn’s spit slick lips.

“You kinda stopped,” Zayn wiggles his hips around, “doing that.”

“Oh. Oh, I was just thinking.”

“Is everything okay?” Zayn asks worriedly.

Harry nods, quickly understanding what Zayn meant.

Zayn still looks wary. He lets go of Harry and returns his hand to scratch at his stomach. “We don’t have to do anything. We can put our clothes back on and go downstairs.”

“No! No, God no. I mean-” Harry blushes deeper down his chest. “I want this. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Zayn says with a gentle smile. “Kinda want to try something with you though.”

“Yeah?”

“How’d you like your rim job?”

Harry’s heart stops. “I don’t want to put my clothes back on to get a drink.”

Zayn laughs and to show Harry he wants this, runs his hands up Harry’s thighs. “M’not talking about the drink.”

“Oh. _Oh_.”

“Yeah. You want one?”

“I-” Harry’s washed. He took extra time in the shower just to clean himself and if he stuck two fingers up there just to tease and feel full while surrounded by the scent of his apple body wash, that’s no one’s business, but his. “Yes.”

“Alright. Get off then, lay on your front.”

Zayn shuffles over and pats Harry’s bum in passing. Harry tries not to imagine the feel of what a spank on the bottom from Zayn would _really_ feel like.

Zayn grabs a pillow and stuffs it under Harry’s hips so his cock lies on it. It’s comfy, but – “Do we know who’s pillow this is?”

“No.” Zayn shrugs, spreading his palms on Harry’s shoulders. He runs his hands down until they reach Harry’s arse then squeezes it. His thumbnails dig into Harry’s arse cheeks until they’re fluttering down to his hole.

“Please,” Harry gasps, pushing his curly hair off his forehead. His cheeks sweat against his forearms as he waits for Zayn to do something, anything, to take the edge off.

Zayn kisses the bottom of his tailbone and it’s such a shock Harry gasps. He can feel Zayn press a smile into the skin there and grins himself. He’s trying to relax, but there’s so much excitement in getting eaten out that every touch leading up to it sparks something within him.

Zayn’s lips get closer and closer to Harry’s hole until his thumbs dipping in and spreading him open.

Harry shudders before Zayn even takes the first tentative lick. “Jesus,” Harry gasps, burying his face in his arms.

“Good?”

“Mmph,” Harry agrees as Zayn tilts Harry’s hips and licks in again.

Zayn goes at it from there. Harry’s moans turned slurred as he pushes his hips back and gives up to the feeling of Zayn’s careful tongue.

He’s never been rimmed, but he never wants it to fucking _stop_. It’s so good, Harry can’t wait to brag to Nick about what it was like and how long he’s lasting because it feels like Harry’s about to shoot his load every time Zayn’s tongue flicks and catches against his rim.

Harry’s hair is sweaty and matted, he can feel the way his hips are starting to twitch, gasps wretched out of him. And then he’s coming – much quicker and longer than intended. Zayn hadn’t even fingered him for Christ’s sake.

“Oh my God,” Harry says horrified. He can’t even move he’s so lethargic. He genuinely can’t believe that he just came on someone’s pillow in someone else’s bed. It’s the epitome of rude. “Zayn, fuck.”

Zayn nuzzles Harry’s neck, kissing the salty skin there. “Good?”

Harry nods, turning his cheek so he can kiss Zayn proper. Zayn shoves at Harry’s shoulders until he’s flat on his back.

Zayn nips a path down Harry’s stomach until he’s licking at the come on his stomach and dick. He’s a bit sore, but mostly ashamed at the fact that they did relatively nothing and now Zayn seems content to clean Harry up with his tongue.

“Let me suck you off,” Harry suggests, eying the bulge in Zayn’s pants.

“S’alright.”

“Please?” Harry gets onto his knees. “I want to. I like sucking dick.”

“Oh, yeah? How often do you do that then?”

He knows Zayn’s teasing, but he still feels like he’s got something to prove.

“Often enough.”

They pause mid-shift so Harry can kiss the taste of his come right out of Zayn’s mouth. It’s a dirty kiss and Harry feels even more lightheaded at the thought that Zayn ate his ass before licking come off his dick.

“Stop stalling,” Zayn accuses with a grin. He punctuates it by biting on Harry’s lip.

“M’not. Get on your back.”

“Bossy.”

“Mhmm.” Harry peels Zayn’s underwear until his cock bobs free. It’s shorter than Harry had thought it would be, but he’s thick and circumcised and Harry wants to choke on it.

Once Harry’s managed to relax his jaw enough to take more of Zayn, he feels confident enough to use his hands. He rolls Zayn’s balls in his hand, pinches at his thighs, and takes what he can’t fit into his mouth.

Zayn’s composure breaks in the slightest as he fists Harry’s hair in his hands and pulls it ever so slightly. Harry’s dick is spent from how hard he came, but it still gives an interested jump when Zayn starts moaning.

Harry pulls off, a string of spit connecting from the head of Zayn’s dick to his lips as if they’re straight out of a porno.

“Christ, you’re going to kill me.”

“Don’t. Want you to fuck my throat first.” Harry’s throat is already a bit sore, rough from having Zayn’s dick down it.

Zayn leans forward and traces his thumb over Harry’s left eyebrow. He smooths the wrinkles between his eyebrows then lies back with his arms behind his head. “Alright.”

Harry’s eyes water when he takes Zayn as far as he can possibly go again. Zayn’s width makes it hard to breathe through his mouth, so Harry focuses all his energy on creating a tight suction and breathing through his nose. He feels hot and dirty and _used_ as Zayn thrusts his hips and doesn’t even touch him.

Harry struggles to keep up with the twisting of his wrist, but it’s worth it when half a second later, Zayn’s coming down his throat without so much of a warning.

Harry pulls off and swallows as much as he can, letting the rest dribble down his chin.

“You’re obscene,” Zayn sighs. He reaches for the soiled pillow and mops up the minimal amount of spilled come.

“That was mine,” Harry pouts, snaking his way up Zayn’s body. Their soft dicks line up perfectly.

“That’s disgusting.” Zayn’s nose wrinkles and Harry leans forward to kiss it. Harry’s never been good at resisting something he wants, so he kisses Zayn’s unfairly chiseled cheekbones followed by his lips. “You said you were legal.”

“What?” Harry asks, dazed.

“In the kitchen. You said you were legal. You’re seventeen.”

“Oh. I’m bad at maths?”

“Yeah, yeah. Lou’s gonna take the piss for the rest of my life.”

Harry frowns and shifts so he’s on his side with a leg thrown over Zayn’s thighs. “Do you regret it?”

“No,” Zayn rests his hand on Harry’s thigh and absentmindedly strokes it. “But Louis gave me shit for staring at you all night.”

“Did he really? Well, just make fun of him for sleeping with Nick. He uses anti-wrinkle cream.”

Zayn barks out a laugh, squeezing his eyes shut and rolling into Harry’s touch. “You ready to go back to the party?”

Zayn’s eyes are so big, eyelashes so long. He has a few eyebrow hairs curling down and out of line. His lips are as puffy as Harry imagines his own to be and he smells like sweat and sex.

“Can we stay here? Just for a bit longer?”

“‘Course,” Zayn grins and leans in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!!! i thought i'd write a quick zarry fic since there is such a draught from everyone working on their fic-exchanges!!!  
> If you liked it hit me up on [tumblr](http://vinoharry.tumblr.com/ask), comment below, and/or like/share [the fic page](http://vinoharry.tumblr.com/post/124882078288) !!


End file.
